


My OCs

by Apple_Sauce



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Sauce/pseuds/Apple_Sauce
Summary: Im really not sure where this will go, it's going to be absolute crap though. Im very tired and depressed and i got a lot going on so enjoy me writing about my OC in a public place because it feels less lonely then just writing in a google doc.Warning: awful capitalization because i am lazy :).





	1. Chapter 1

Screw a good beginning, that can come if i find a plot for this shitshow. I'm so exhausted. I wake up everyday and it's all menial. I have some things i enjoy, but when you're so dysfunctional you can't make time for the things you enjoy, it's not even worth it.

My room is overgrown now, i don't have the mental space to keep it tidy. The vines from that damn jasmine outside got in a while ago and have been going off. Ordinarily that might be ok, but i just don't have the energy to tend to them. My grades aren't slipping only because then I'd fail. What would i fail? I guess my own unrealistic expectations. There's no way to get to the lofty goals that im setting for myself, fuck, there's no way to break out of this absolute rat race of a society. So i stop going to school? Then i don't get a job and live at home and eventually die alone. So i do go? Still not enough, the massive weight of my student loans crush me before i can get out of that unpaid internship and boom. Dead and alone.

There's no way to beat the damn system we're all serving, and if you try to? They'll take you and your hopes, dreams, and ambitions out. I just want to be a humble farmer growing herbs and tea leaves and a nice garden. Why do i have to take fucking pre-calc or chemistry? Who decided that these would be the skills everyone had to base their entire lives out of? What agenda do we push when we settle for the norm? What bombs or other forms of mass destruction are we as scentists destined to discover? There's a reason art classes lose funding first. Artists don't fight wars. Not all scientists do either. But there's a reason sports teams are so highly funded. Mindless jocks are the perfect soldiers.

We're all just slaves to this system of control that we were born into! The best form of rebellion would be to press snooze one more time, i reason.

"Nic? Get up! You're going to be late!" Mom's voice carries from down the hall.

"I'm trying to be an anarchist, mom!" I call back. It's too bright, even with my pillow pressed firmly against my face, i can see cracks of sunlight.

"Honey? What was that? There's a sandwich here for your lunch and some cereal on the table! Get up!"

I sigh, reluctantly getting up. Why is there a mirror directly next to my bed? I don't need to see my ugly-ass bedhead when i can barely stand my own thoughts.

I pick and pull at the small leaves coming from my head, they're so small and weird. I wish they grew bigger but for the most part they get no larger then a nickle. My half open closet is a mess, but i can still find a clean sweater and a button-up. Pants don't get dirty until like day 3, right?

Im out the door fast enough, after pouring a small bowl of cereal and grabbing my bag. 

"I'll see you tonight, mom," I call back to the livingroom, and shut the door with a bit more force then necessary. 

The walk to class is easy, and I make it in time to hear the first bell. I stop at my locker and get a few other books, and water the fungi growing there. I found some bioluminescent spores on my summer vacation months ago, and my locker happened to have the perfect growing conditions. My friend Cecil walked up and knocked on the other side of the locker door. 

"Hey Nic, the next bell rings in 30 seconds, we need to get going to calc," they looked at their watch again. "Nope, now we have 20 seconds,"

"Fuck man, calm down. Almost done here," i quickly pull a few weeds sprouting from my hair. "Alright, all done,"

We jog to class and Cecil catches me up on logarithms, i really wish i was taking trig or something easy instead of a class that actually requires attention.

Math as my first class has pros and cons. To start, math first thing in the morning? Disgusting. My brain is hardly working and i have to calculate this bullshit I'll never use. Not to mention, i have to pay attention because otherwise im completely lost. The benefits? Well, the teacher is ok and let's us do homework at the end of class, plus math first thing means the rest of the day is smooth sailing. The real distraction in my way from getting a decent grade is mr. god damn dreamboat cute-face. Davie sits in front of me and i can't help but lose myself in his obnoxiously large back. Those damn swimmers are something else. So to summarize? Math is fine i guess.

I'm getting through the day, my last class of the day is P.E. with Cecil. Like math in the morning, exercise in the afternoon is pretty meh. On the upside: the morning class had to run the mile in like, freezing weather once. The downside is we always run it in hot weather. I'm not slow at running, and Coach Williams lets us wear earbuds. Cecil is very slow, so they typically run behind me. I like to call them while we run so i can listen. They're like my own personal podcast.

"Gosh, so yeah I'm considering ordering a large telescope kit so i can watch the next meteor shower. It'll be this 17th. You should come with me, we can drive out to the coast, there's not much light pollution. I'll send you a text with that info so you don't forget-" Cecil says.

I say the occasional "yeah" and "uh-huh ok" but i don't want to be out of breath. A meteor shower, huh, i think i need a regular one after class. 

The smell of hot sneakers wafts from the track. Everyone runs in their cliques. It's that part of the summer where school is up and running again, but the heat-wave just hit us, like a grad student hits the books after putting off all the assigned reading until finals. Idk, it just hits hard. 

The whistle from Coach sounds, signalling it's time to go inside. I wait for Cecil to jog over. "Yeah no, that meteor shower sounds sick, can we bring that telescope that takes pictures?" I ask.

"I mean the kit is a better one, and i can use it for photos so duh," they shrug. I couldn't give less of a fuck about stars, but they make Cecil happy and i hate seeing them any other way.

We split off as they go into the gender neutral locker room, and i hed into the men's room. The smell of sweat immediately hits your nose. Some guys are fucking around hitting each other with towels, others are recording shit together, honestly it's a unique place. Oh hey, that must be the swim team coming in now, i think as i see more guys enter. Oh hey, there's Davie coming towards me huh, i think.

OH FUCK WAIT WHY IS HE WEARING SO LITTLE IS HE COMING TO TALK TO ME WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS HE HERE IS HE GOING TO START SMTH WHAT THE HELL-

My thoughts are interrupted by him opening a locker close to me. He glances at me and smiles. I realise im staring and turn my head into the locker. Can i just die here please

I rush to change back so that i can leave and not see his anything and blush so green that im harassed for the rest of my life. Damn straight jocks, they make everything so much more difficult for the rest of us. 

Im just putting on my socks and hdnfd fuck he's coming pver here gosh why wtf.

"Hey, it's Nic, right? We have first period calc together. I noticed you missed some classes, and im doing ok. If you uh, ever need someone to study with you should let me know," he says in honestly a pretty sincere tone.

I look at him. "Uh, it's cool, i have a friend in class already. Have a rad day?" I fast walk out. Why what why was he talking to me and why did i say no? I'd love extra help! I open up the door and begin heading to get my books from down the hall. 

The door opens behind me and i hear someone coming. 

"Wait!" Davie says, following me. 

Shitshitshitshitshit shit, i speed up. 

"THAT WAS A VERY NICE OFFER BUT NO THANK UH I'M SURE YOU'RE AN AMAZING TUTOR GOOD BYE SIR" i say without turning around. I make it to my locker, i think i out-fast walked that handsome son of a bitch. I open it up, and pick out a few textbooks for tonight. A hand slams on one side of me and a soft, deep voice whispers.

"We don't have to study,"

Is he bullying me now? Im so confused what the fresh flying fuck. I grab the books and slip through the other side. I uh, fingergun at him? Is that what straight guys do? He looks confused, maybe he thought i wouldn't try to escape from getting hit, idk why he'd assume I'd just stand there and take it though. I speed walk and then begin running as i make it to the parking lot outside. The bell already rang, and only stragglers are still on campus.

I begin the walk, fuck, I've never had a specific bully. I hope he doesn't make my life hell.


	2. I have a bully?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic is sure he has a bully, Cecil and Nic pick up another friend and head out to see the stars, and Davie is so confused why this boy clearly interested in him won't flirt back.

I guess there was Jessie in 5th grade, she stole my quarters at snack time that I used for bagels, but I think she just needed something to eat. Ralph gave me a rough time in like 7th grade because I wore a bracelet that Cecil made me way back when. But I never had that hard of a time in High School. I guess I just kept to myself and wasn’t loud, or rude. I never really felt like I had a clique at school, but I also had Cecil at the same school. Plus I had Vel like every other weekend.  
Cecil wanted to go stargazing, so I guess that was my weekend plan, but they said the 17th. I checked my calendar, raising my phone above my face. Okay, the 17th was the same day as Vel’s recital, so we’d have to go there first, then we could head out-

  
My phone slipped from my hand and landed directly on my nose. I groaned and rolled over onto my left side on my bed. I should probably do my homework. This calc is fucking gross, I do need help, but I bother Cecil with my bullshit too often. They need a break from life. I can see it in those analytical eyes, there’s too much shit on their mind, with all this home stuff coming up now. I feel like I need to be there for him more, like I’m the taker in our relationship, I really wonder what happens when he runs out of giving?

  
Will he hate me at some point? I look at his contact on my phone, and asked if we had time to go to Vel’s recital before driving out. One second, two seconds, “Yeah, absolutely, I love watching her dance”.

  
I don’t know if agree with the sentiment, her movements seem so careful and pained, but I love her dearly and she deserves compassion without conditions.

  
I got up, and sat in my patio. The soft light of the afternoon sun warmed up my hair and small vines. I opened up the calc book and drilled through the equations, trying at all had to be worth something. I felt fully alert when I woke up the next morning to my crappy alarm. The combination of sunlight and a good night's rest never fails to make me feel more aware as I judge the shitshow I live through. Hmm, it’s going to be a warmer day, so then a tee with my button-up underneath. The short sleeves should keep me cool? I looked in my mossy mirror, and picked out the annoying leaves growing at the sides of my head. The ones on top were hidden by my messy hair, maybe I needed a haircut soon. I stomped downstairs, which left me greeted with a menacing stare from mom. I groaned, as dramatically as possible, to which I gained no sympathy, went back up stairs, and gently walked back down.

“Thank you,” She said, nodding to me. I curtsied, rolling my eyes. “There’s some bagels and cream cheese, and I got spinach yesterday, make yourself some breakfast,”

I nodded, and after finishing my food, packed my backpack. School lunches were for lazy bums and I was their king. Mom gestured to her cheek with one hand and she held my brother. I reluctantly came over and kissed her, then kissed him on his head. He was everything she wished I was, with his light hair, and warm skin. I didn’t hold it against him, but I wish she had at least thought before sleeping with some dryad asshole who’d leave her after things got real.

The walk to school only makes me feel like I have no excuse to be angry. The sun was shining, my body loved it, and I was already emotionally exhausted. My step-dad was everything my mom needed, he loved her, bought her shit all the time, and worked hard to provide for us. I think he wanted to know me, but my cool complexion, and damn sprouts definitely reminded him of what I wasn’t. Not human enough to be his, and I could never be dryad enough to belong to my dad. What the hell was a mixed kid like me supposed to do. It’d be one thing if I felt at all connected to my dad, I wish I could trace all the things that weren’t from my mom to him. Maybe my smile, or my woody eyes, or the crook of my nose. I wish I at least spoke some Sylvan, but Fytin hardly knew it himself. Assimilation: you culture killing bitch.

I walked to my locker, checking my clock, I was here a few minutes early? Huh, I wonder where Cecil was. It’s not like them to be late-

I felt a slam next to me at the locker, and looked up to see that handsome bully I guess I had now.

“Hey, um, Nic, I well, I wanted to get your phone number, um just so you can ask if you ever need help studying!” Davie said, he was too much of a coward to even make eye contact with me. I looked behind him and saw two taller guys looking on at us, probably his friends wanting to make fun of me as soon as I say something.

I snapped in his face, god, did he get a kick out of trying to hurt me? I swear I can see him blushing, sick freak. “Hi asshole, I don’t know what kind of game this is, but you need to cut this shit out. Your attempts at bullying are so bad they’re almost funny. I have a class to get to, don’t talk to me in calc,” I turned, and packed my bag. If I acted like I was tougher than him, maybe he’d get scared of me and leave me alone. Never mind that this guy almost punched me to say hello, it seems like he’s trying to say something but I could not give a shit about whatever he’s trying to take out on me from any bullshit at home or like pressure in school.

“Wait, bullying?” He said, so sincerely I almost believed him. God damn straight jocks, trying to bait me and then waiting to hurt me as soon as I believe it. I walked to class fast, and made it before the first bell. My phone buzzed gently.

“Where are you?” Cecil asked. I typed back. What a weird day, I got to class before them. During gym we briefly talked, but track day was only Tuesdays. I’d have to wait until Friday. Davie seemed to back off for now, what was even his problem, honestly? Lunch was hell, poly sci was fine, bio was great, english was meh, when would this Latin be useful, and art was fine I guess. Yadda yadda, school’s just a waste of time. I could be learning all the same stuff here in college, in like, way less time and get a degree from it. Here, I learned menial narratives written by the ruling class so the rest of us would be obedient. That’s what Fy called it, and I guess I agreed.

I hopped in Cecil’s car, shot-gun baby. Vel’s mom’s dance hall was close, and we sat in the center-back row, best view in the house. I looked over the program, this recital was a ballet about sacrifice or something. I think the dude dies for Vel’s character, but she’s also like something he could never have to begin with? We had to stifle some laughs as she pretended to be in love with this guy. Vel was such a massive lesbian, but her mom chose the hottest guys for her to dance with in hopes she could convert her. I mean, I don’t think Vel would be capable of that, but mainly out of spite. The show wrapped up, and we drove out to the fields.

The light pollution was the faintest here and you could almost touch the stars. Cecil actually could touch them, but only barely. They reached out and took the light from one, making it into a small ball. Cecil let it float, and formed a few others. I wish I could do what they do, but I think they got the magic from their parents. Mine had run out of it generations ago. I pumped the music from the car’s stereo. I joined Vel on the trunk, and she gently bobbed her head to my weird tunes. Cecil set up the telescope, the lights he made didn’t actually illuminate what we could see, it was more like if the beam of light from that specific star was stopped somehow and was more visible I guess? It felt warm and comforting, but Cecil told me it didn’t actually emit heat, it was an illusion. I told them that I thought illusions had to be visible only and they giggled, “Only if you’re like, a bad fucking sorcerer,” 

Vel leaned on my shoulder, I could tell she was drained from the show. Her mom used her as the main attraction for a lot of shows, but because she had the iele blood it definitely brought hoards of people in, who spoke of the enchanting dancer who left them feeling alive and in love. They thought she was timid and quiet, but nothing was farther from the truth. I loved our fierce dancer, she fought for everything she believed in, which is why I liked her so much, even if she did like strong governments. We all had our own faults, and the important thing was to accept each other anyway.

“Oh fuck!” I exclaimed, sitting up from my laid back position.

“You’re uncomfortable when you sit up,” Vel said, pushing me back and laying down again, “What is it?”

“I just realized I forgot to tell you! There’s this guy from my calc class that’s bullying me I guess? It’s such bullshit though, he’s awful at it and I think he gets off on it too!” I say, laughing. 

“Nic,”

“Yeah, Cecil?” I saying, still laughing.

“Davie is not bullying you, I saw him on Wednesday,” They shake their head, and continue adjusting the lense, trying to focus it on something.

“Oh? Can you please clarify for the private school nerd?” Vel asks, she picks up herself, curious now.

“Are you kidding me? I saw the guys behind him cheering him on,” I say. I roll my eyes.

“You dense fuck, that’s what you saw? They were emotional support,” Cecil snorts. They give up on the telescope, now bent over laughing. 

“Are you telling me Davie needs emotional support to bully people? He’s THAT bad?” I ask. I’m really confused, but Vel seems to know something I does not and lets out a slight snort now too. “What? What’s going on? Are y’all in on it too?” I swear to god, he got my closest friends to join him? What the hell is Davie trying to pull?

“No, you dumb ass, he keeps trying to ask you out,” Cecil forces out, through the hiccups and laughs.

“What? He wanted to give me his number so I could get calc help, obviously so he could laugh at me in front of everyone if I did ask him for any help!” I say, I guess that makes like, no sense. When I say it out loud, especially?

“Oh my god, Nic you’re so dense with this stuff, he’s asking for your phone number too? And he wants to help you?” Vel is laughing so hard she might crack a rib, and Cecil wipes a tear from their eye. I cross my arms and I’m sure the deep thought comes across as frustration.

“But, he’s straight?” I offer.

“No, Davie isn’t. He literally went out with Trevor from the football team last year, how unobservant are you?” Cecil sighed, and adjusted the telescope briefly. “Okay, done, the stars I focused it on are a binary pair you can just kind of see. That bright one is deceptively small, and the dimmer one is big, but it’s a lot cooler,” They marvel, and then wave us over. I look through, I just see something pretty bright, I guess I see a little dip in between. 

“Is this some kind of metaphor for Nic and you, or Nic and Davie?” Vel asks as she looks through.

“What? No, they’re just fucking rad stars,” Cecil says, sighing. They pat me on the back, and give me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. 

Okay, so Davie isn't trying to bully me, he’s trying to flirt? Somehow that’s a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from another OC's perspective, Uh her name is Velouette and she's a sweetheart. I'm in a creative writing class so I'll probably update this a bit more often

I must be perfect.   
I raise my leg up, pointed perfectly. The crowd stands up, applauds. I smile with remorse behind my eyes. My mom is in the first row, staring at me with the glare she only uses when I mess up. I curtsy with the other dancers on stage, and feel her glare continue as I walk off stage.   
“Velouette,” Her stern voice calls me. I obediently turn around to face her, but I pay more attention to the scuff marks on my slippers than to her reeking disappointment in me.  
“Yes, Mademoiselle Munteanu?” I cautiously ask.  
“Cut the bullshit, I know you haven’t done nearly enough hours in the studio this month. If you don’t put the studio first, then you can just quit now. You have an immense amount of responsibility and that performance was heinous. What would your grandmother say?” She takes one of my hands in hers, and lifts my chin with her other hand, “You can do better,”  
I nod. There’s nothing else to say. I can’t tell her that the school year is almost over, and that I’m struggling in math. You’d think the 4.0 would be enough, but no. I need to be in extracurriculars, I need to dance, and I now she’s pressuring me to get a job soon. I think I’ll never be enough.   
She drops my hand and lets my chin fall to where it was. “That’s really awful for your posture, do I need to get you a posture band again?”  
I shake my head gently, and regain my composure. I wait, and she waves to dismiss me.   
The dressing room is full of life, everyone complimenting everyone else on an amazing job done.  
“Good job, Vel! You looked like a goddess on stage,” Natalia says as I enter. Similar praise greets me.   
“Yeah! I can’t believe you haven’t been picked up by another company,”  
“Really though, you did great,”   
“Seriously, do you want to come with us for dinner? We did so well with this season of shows,”  
“Oh yeah, we definitely deserve it,”  
I look at all of their beautiful faces, with beads of sweat on their foreheads, their hair coming down but still caked in hairspray.   
“Thanks, everyone, I’d love to come, but I have a few essays due on Monday and I really need to get them done,” I smile, reluctant to say no.   
“Damn, well we’ll miss you tonight, maybe another time,” Jeanette says, with a gentle hand on my back. I smile at her, tears beginning to form in my eyes.   
I wave goodbye as they leave one by one, and take of my slippers. Point is killing my feet, they’re covered in band-aids and moleskin. I massage my feet gently, and pull my hair out of it’s bun. It half falls down, so I braid it. I guess I’ll wash it tonight. I change into a pair of slacks and a blouse. I guess I have to keep up appearances.   
I exit the dressing room, greeting some fans and accepting their roses. Cecil and Nic are waiting for me at the back of the crowd.  
“Look, you were amazing, but this whole thing is so pretentious. Can we please go?” Nic says, rubbing his neck. He looks so out of place in his ripped jeans and over-sized tee.   
“I definitely second that, and you look like you could use a hug, hun,” Cecil says, with that understanding look in their eyes. They hold their arms open, and I nearly collapse in them.   
“Thank you both, I think I’m good to go. I already got chewed up by mom, and I think she’s busy with other matters here,” I look over my shoulder, warily eyeing where she stands with the studio director and one of our founders. It’s sick how she acts so fake to them. Cecil holds my hand gently and Nic clears a way for us, opening the door to the warm breeze from outside.   
I feel the air blow on my face, and hop into Cecil’s car, lying down in the back seat. Nic hops in shotgun and plays his loud, edgy music. I nod to the beat, the only time I can breathe is when I don’t have to be perfect. Everyone has an agenda, and Cecil and Nic’s agenda is making a space in this world for themselves. Cecil changes the music to a calmer song.  
“Hey, driver has veto powers to the music,” They say, giggling. Nic shrugs, and rolls down his window.   
This is my world, this small, beat-up Honda with the only people who matter.


End file.
